


Moving On

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Feeding Kink, Feedism, Large Belly, Lesbian, NSFW, Orginal Characters, Stuffing, again if this isnt your thing dont read, belly moans, belly stuffing, embarrasment, eventually, feederism, no obesity or anything, stuffed belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a heavy breakup with her boyfriend, Paula was helped by her best friend April. The help, however, turned out to get a bit unconventional..
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 51





	Moving On

‘The Never Ending Hunger’ Read the sign as my best friend, April, and I entered the restaurant. The place was warm and cozy, and had the resemblance of a British pub or something similar. We walked straight up to the cashier and April ordered and paid two plates for the all you can eat buffet. She lead the way to one of the booths the furthest away from everyone else. The sofa-like seats in the booth were green and leathery, but surprisingly soft.

“Thank you for bringing me here” I sniffled, taking off my huge winter jacket and sitting down next to April. “I’ve needed to get out. Last time I went out, I went with that stupid jerk and-“ I stopped as I almost started to tear up again.

“Hey, it’s okay now” April reassured and put her hand on my forearm. “Rant to me as much as your heart contents, Paula, but first, let’s get you something to eat, alright?” Her smile was radiant and earnest, and she looked into my dark brown eyes trying to search for any negative response.

There wasn’t any negative response. Truth to be told, in the midst of all the drama and heartache, I’d forgotten to eat. I was starving.

“Thank you, App” I grinned at the last bit, using the nickname I’ve had for her since middle school. She snickered and we got up and headed towards the buffet table. 

The long buffet table was located a bit further away from the main seating areas, but still not as deep into the restaurant as our booth. We grabbed a plate each from the little table right next to the closest end of the buffet table. On the small trolley-like table, there were forks and knives, so we scooped up a pair each as well. Both of us having put the plate and eating utensils in our left hands, we motioned towards the great expanse of food. 

Mac and cheese, mashed potatoes, sausages, meatballs, fried chicken, chicken nuggets, chicken tenders, chicken wings. So much chicken. There were hamburgers and fish sliders, all sorts of pasta, even more pasta sauces, all the variant of eggs one could even imagine. Steak, rice, roasted potatoes, potato fries, vegetables; cooked and raw, and much, much more. I was practically drooling at the wild amounts of food. Walking around the buffet table and loading my plate full of food felt like a blur, and before I knew it, April and I were sitting back in the booth. April’s plate was a normal plate of salad with pasta and chicken. Finally regaining my autonomy, I glanced down at my own plate. It was filled almost to the edges with blobs of various foods. With not even a hint of dread or guilt, I started digging in.

The food was stellar, each bite making me think less and less about my stupid ex-boyfriend. “I just don’t know why he broke up with me” I whined, mouth full of food.

“I don’t really don’t know. Any guy would be lucky to have you, bitch” She replied, swiftly putting her hand on my shoulder and then removing it to grab her fork again.

“I know right! Just because I didn’t want to have sex with him, it isn’t a good reason to leave!” The last part of my sentence was drowned by a full fork of mac and cheese I shoved into my mouth. 

“You did what now? Or didn’t, I guess?”

“I just didn’t want to do it with him yet. I don’t know, I wanted everything to be perfect when we did it, you know?” I was waving my fork furiously around and I felt my brows furrow as I voiced my thoughts. They sounded so strange out loud. 

April shrugged and chuckled. “I don’t really know”. She took another bite of her salad and looked back at me, more serious in her expression. “I do get where you’re coming from, though, and I’m really sorry he didn’t understand or respect it”.

Her care made me smile through a mouthful of breadsticks. We both continued eating in silence, neither of us really knowing what to say next. I continued stuffing my face. The food was sublime and every bite tasted like heaven. It felt like my sadness about Julian was diminishing with every forkful. It was probably just momentary, but I didn’t care. I pushed down the two cheeseburgers I got, shovelled down the scrambled eggs and roasted potatoes, ate the rest of the heaping amount of mac and cheese I had plopped on my plate, and devoured the rest of the dishes I’d picked. Putting down my fork as my plate was finally empty felt exhilarating. And at that same moment, a wave of exhaustion came over me. My belly moaned in pain and I then moaned in pain as well.

“Ugh, I shouldn’t have eaten this much” I groaned and felt like my belly was going to explode. I tried sitting up, as my back had hunched over to eat more easily. Tried was the key word. At seeing my struggle, April helped me up to an arguably better posture. “Fuck, I can barely sit up”.

“You brought this on yourself, Pauls” She snickered and showed me a sympathetic smile. “Tell you what, let’s sleep over at my place, eh? My house is like ten minutes away”.

The thought of not having to walk for 20 minutes and take the ferry.. “Sold. Let’s go”

——————————————-

When we got out of the restaurant, the sky was completely dark and a couple of stars peeked out from the murky clouds. April had an arm around my waist to support me while walking to her apartment. My belly felt so incredibly heavy and I had never felt like that before, let alone eaten so much in my entire life. I let out silent groans every couple of steps. She noted that it looked like I was drunk, followed by that cute laughter of hers. And in a way, it did feel like I was drunk, or high, maybe. Because while my belly hurt like hell, it also really did kind of feel good, having my belly stretched out to its maximum capacity.

We got up to April’s apartment and she practically threw me right onto her sofa. After putting down her purse on the kitchen counter, she went over to the sofa. She grabbed a soft looking blanket hanging on the side, unfolded it, and put it on me. The blanket was indeed very soft. I grabbed the edges of it and tucked myself in. I felt delicious.

“Aaaaghh, I ate so much I couldn’t even get desert” While it was really nice to have dinner, I did feel like I was left out on the ‘eating ice cream while crying after breaking up’ cliche. Maybe I could April to eat ice cream with me tomorrow evening. We could even watch a sappy romance to really tie in the tears. It surprised me that I could even bear to think about food, as stuffed and nearly sick as I was.

“I mean, I do have an unopened ice cream in the freezer if you want it” She respondent, walking over to probably see if she still had it.

“Yes! I would love that, App” With that out of the way, I was ready to pass out in a bliss of food coma. Until I felt something cold on my cheek. I shrieked and opened my eyes. April was holding a box of ice cream onto my cheek, with a large spoon in her other hand. She put the box and spoon on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and she helped me up fo sit, like she did earlier that evening. 

“Will this do?” She asked and gestured to the packaging which said ‘vanilla’.

“Uh” I muttered, not really sure how to respond at first. “Oh, I meant tomorrow. That we’d eat ice cream tomorrow” A part of me almost felt disappointed when I said that. A weird part. I was stuffed and how in the world could I ever think about eating more. 

“Are you sure?” She took a long look at me, maybe even sensing my hesitation. April had always been good at reading people, especially me. Sometimes she even knew more about me than I did.

My face scrunched up at that question. My body was screaming no, literally screaming in the form of gurgling and rumbling. However, some cursed part of my mind was going absolutely crazy about the idea of eating more, stuffing myself past the uttermost limits. And at that, my mind had made itself up. 

“Actually, I will have some, if you don’t mind of course” I laughed sheepishly. Even though we had been friends for long and nothing remained holy, I felt extremely embarrassed about eating her ice cream. And for overeating in front of her. She probably thought I was disgusting. And in a weird way, that made this feel even more alluring. The embarrassment made me even more excited to overindulgence. What was wrong with me?

“Eat as much as you want!” She smiled brightly. April had always been such a bright and happy person. Very sassy at times, of course, but she was so caring that there had to be something about her. What did they say? That the sweetest people were the most fucked up?

I opened the ice cream box. The packaging noted that the box contained 2 liters of ice cream (68 ounces). I dipped the spoon carefully into the untouched ice cream and scooped up a tiny blob of ice cream. It tasted wonderful, the sweetness of vanilla swirled around in my mouth before soon being gone. I took another scoop, a bit larger this time, and enjoyed it. My belly rumbled again, bringing me back to the painful reality that was my distended belly. And for the first time tonight looking at my belly, it truly was distended. It was bloated and pushed on the buttons on my skinny jeans. My long sleeved crop top had ridden up slightly, showing the top of my belly trying to bulge out of my jeans. After seeing my belly fight my trousers, I winced, realising a major part of my pain came from my buttoned, tight, skinny jeans. I longed to unbutton them, but April sitting next to me stopped me from unbuttoning.

I glanced up at her, seeing that she was already looking at me intently. It was kinda weird that she was looking, you would have thought she would be on her phone or something. 

“If you want to unbutton them, it’s fine, go ahead! I do it all the time, don’t worry” And April had read me again.

My face was red as my free hand reached down to unbutton my trousers. My taught belly spilt out. It filled up my entire pelvis area and possibly a centimetre more. I wanted to squeal, but before I could, my body felt a wave of release. I was still already stuffed to the brim, and my belly did still kind of hurt a bit, but it was nowhere near as bad as before and it felt like I had way more room in my belly to fill. 

Even though I was uncomfortably full, I was filled with some kind hunger and determination. I dived into ice cream box and didn’t savour any of the spoons I brought up to my mouth. What I was savouring was the utter embarrassment of the sight of me; a stuffed pig with no self control. My belly hurt and it felt amazing.

I had eaten about half of the ice cream before I was at my complete limit. My belly ached even worse than when my trousers were still buttoned. I was riding on the line between ecstacy and pain, and I felt too full and too tired to move another muscle.

I finally took a half lidded look at April to see that she once again, was staring at me. Her eyes were slightly droopy as well. She realised I could see her, but instead of shaking it off and putting up a fresh and happy face like before, her expression stayed the same. She took the ice cream box and spoon out of my hands. Her face was guilty, shy, and timid, but there was also a certain darkness in her eyes. She wanted something.

“I want you to eat everything. If you can’t do it yourself, then please, I’m begging you, let me do it for you”

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn’t anticipate the amount of hits my previous (and first lol) work would get, so thank you. I hope you enjoy this one too. There’ll be multiple chapters, so we’ll see when I get around to the next chapter.
> 
> P.S. (22/02/2020): I find myself unable to continue this story, as I’m afraid I backed myself up into a corner with these characters and this story. I’m just not inspired by them and I don’t want to write something I don’t want to. I’ll leave the story and the single chapter as is. Thank you too all those that have read. Sorry!


End file.
